


Taking Your Best Moment is My Job! (and I'll never get tired of it)

by You_are_perfect



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Actor!Noctis, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Best Friends, Bromance, Budding Love, Celebrity Crush, Crack, Humour, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Friendship, VJ!Prompto, a lot of crew and member lowkey shipped them lol, im not going to lie this is heavily based from running man, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: Being a VJ can be really hard, especially when you work in a must-watch game reality-variety show and you have to capture every moment of your personal celebrity who happens to be your best buddy.VJ wasn't suppose to talk with you in the show, damn it!





	Taking Your Best Moment is My Job! (and I'll never get tired of it)

**Author's Note:**

> I always love Celebrity and Fan/Commoner AU, but it got me thinking, how about that commoner happen to be close with the celebrity too? And also I just love Running Man (Korean variety show). One of my fave moment was Jaesuk's interaction with his VJ, Kwon Ryeul. 
> 
> And from that, I started to think Prompto as Noctis's VJ in a variety show. Most of this part are actually based from some of their episodes. If you had watched Running Man long enough, you know which story for which chapter. I just altered them a bit to make it more... shippy :P
> 
> P/S: I just assume Gladio's weight

Some people, usually fan, would love to spend some times with their favourite celebrities. Prompto even had been told by some of his friends who are not working in entertainment biz that they were jealous of him because of his job as their VJ. They think that Prompto was some sort of lucky because even as commoner, he gets to see with them on daily basis because of his work.

Honestly, Prompto did not see any charm working alongside with celebrities behind the scene. They were just regular people who were doing their work like any other people. What made that different was anyone could see them on-screen. Hence, everyone around the world got to know and see them.

For example, take a closer look on Noctis Lucis Caelum.

A young actor since he was a boy. He probably follows his dad’s footstep, Regis Lucis Caelum, a well-known veteran in acting community. Obviously he got his talent from that veteran actor. Already has his fanbase at such young age around early 20’s. His popularity rose up since his debut in a fantasy-action drama as the main character who was a prince with some prophecy. His charm, talent and handsome face easily enough captured the heart of many young fans, especially among females.

When an idea for a new variety show was made, the people in charge approves of this idea and the production crew had to scout some celebrities that suitable for the new show as one of the members. Noctis was one of the few celebrities that managed to get a spot for it. That includes Luna (a popular singer who happen to be good friend with the Caelum), Ignis (handsome celebrity chef who loves to make pun), Gladio (200-pound beefcake trainer/stuntman), Ardyn (veteran yet well-known TV host due to his wit and way in his words) and Aranea (30-ish popular and very sought after model with sharp look that could cut glass).

He worked with Noctis a few time in some of his drama. He admitted that guy was professional when he was working. He was pretty sure that the fan’s image on perfect Noctis would be utterly destroyed as he was nothing like they imagined. That guy was like a hermit when he was not on shooting. He hardly talked to anyone and prefers to rest on his own at the set.

Oddly enough, he was completely okay talking with Prompto to kill some times. Prompto could not remember how it started but it just happened. Their friendship was something hard to amiss. Maybe that was the reason Prompto had been assigned to be Noctis’s VJ for the show? To be honest, it was his first time actually to work in variety show behind the scene as he usually handles with drama and TV series. But hey, as long as he get paid for work it does not matter.

As expected, working in variety show was completely different than with drama and tv series. The format of the show alone was enough to differentiate them. It takes some time for Prompto to get used with it. Eventually, he had most fun working here with them. A lot of interesting and funny things happen here than at drama and TV series spot.

***

**Let Me Be the VJ ~~so I don’t die there please send help~~**

”Are we in jungle or something?”

Noctis was hiding behind a bookshelf as he witnessed the members and the guest stars making a huge commotion. Right now, Gladio and Nyx were trying to one-up each other in attempt to rip off the name tag from their back. The female partners, Luna and Iris, were stopping each other by holding back their each others’ hand tightly so none of them helped their male partners. Crowe already planted her back on the floor to avoid Aranea who was straddling her hips and still trying to get her hand on Crowe’s name tag.

”You die if you go there,” Prompto commented off-handedly. Noctis was still trying to think for a plan on how to eliminate at least one of them without being noticed. After a few moment, an idea hit him in a flash.

”Prom, lend me your hoodie and camera,” Noctis requested.

”What for?”

”Just help me out here!”

Sighing, Prompto took off his hoodie and handed his camera to Noctis. Noctis put on the hoodie over his head. From behind with the hood on, it was easily to mistaken him as Prompto since the two of them have similar stature. Noctis hoped that his plan would work out in the end.

Prompto waited at a corner to see how Noctis’s plan will be unfolded. Whatever it is, he just hoped Noctis would get the result that he wanted. However, it would be fun if something ironic and hilarious happen there.

Noctis, now fully disguised himself as one of the VJ, slowly creeping himself to the crowd. None of them noticed him coming as they were more focus to their respective rival. Realizing his chance, Noctis took his risk to rip off Nys’s name tag from behind secretly.

He missed, failed and now Nyx saw him.

Grinning, Nyx put his arm behind Noctis’s hoodie and easily pulled his nametag underneath it. Noctis did try to resist, but that guy was heavier and stronger than him! How was he supposed to defeat an ex-athlete here?!

**”NOCTIS OUT!”**

Noctis lied on the floor in disbelief. He thought his plan was brilliant enough to eliminate Nyx. Well, turns out he was dead wrong. At least, Nyx did not get the last laugh when Iris took this opportunity to rip off Nyx’s nametag in a flash and quickly left the scene like lightning. Gladio followed his sister a.k.a partner from behind. The other surviving members and guests also follow suit.

When ‘Grim Reaper’ (guy with full black attire) came to pick up the two of them, Prompto took his camera on the floor. He also received back his hoodie roughly from grumpy Noctis.

”Aww, are you mad that you lose?” Prompto teased him.

Noctis would say something witty back, but the ‘Reaper’ who guided them back to the ‘Jail’ already placed his palm over Noctis’s mouth.

***

**I’m Not Smiling ~~except for you probably~~**

”Today, everyone had been infected by a new virus that made them unable to be happy. It’s up to you guys to find the cure and save the world,” the PD explained the concept of the game to the members.

”Oh, it’s that why none of you are smiling and laughing right now?” Aranea asked. When they looked to the staff members, it was true that everyone was putting on their serious and stoic face. The members laughed incredulously and even clapped, amazed with their dedication to stick with their roles.

”Look at his expression. He looks really scary right now!” Luna pointed out to Glauca, one of the guards here. The members know that Glauca was not someone who easily smiled and always serious in daily basis, but this time he looks much more frightening than before.

”Wow, even Prompto isn’t smiling right now,” Gladio pointed out, which makes everyone’s turned their attention to him. Prompto even acted as if he lost his ability to smile his trademark smile.

To test him, Ardyn suddenly walked toward the young VJ and tickled under his armpit. Surprisingly, Prompto did not even change his expression and remained stoic without any fail for the opening. Usually, Prompto would burst into a big laughter whenever people started to tickled him there. Everyone turned ‘woah!’ seeing Prompto did not break his character.

”That’s a pretty good acting, Prom. But, let’s see if you can hold off smiling from me,” Noctis dared him. The young actor proceeded by putting both of arm on Prompto’s shoulder. When Prompto turned the lens to him, Noctis booped his nose out of nowhere and smiled lovingly to him.

Just like that, Prompto smiled a little and blushed. He immediately covered his mouth with his free palm and averted his gaze from Noctis. Damn it, the production crew had told him to not smile any cause and here he was already broke the rules!

The members straight up burst into laughter when Prompto finally break his characters. Even some of the staff members were trying their best to hold back their smile after seeing Noctis’s action toward Prompto. This is going to be hard for them.

”Guess I just that hard to resist huh, Prom?” Noctis continued to tease him. Prompto took a deep breath and back to his stoic character.

”Let’s wait and see if you can hold off smiling all the day,” Noctis challenged him. Which, Prompto gladly to accept it.

***

**Being a Picky Eater Had Its Advantage ~~as long as I get free food!~~**

”Ugh, why do I have to eat this?”.

”Cuz it’s your mission or else you get the penalty?”

Noctis stared toward Prompto as sharp as dagger. Seeing Prompto grinned like an idiot as if he was too proud for retorting back Noctis’s question. The heavy burden of carrying the camera on his shoulder was lifted away seeing Noctis was 100% done with everything.

Noctis stared back to the mysterious meal that presented in front of him. Seeing other member were already gagging and vomiting the content enough to make him recoil. However, he was a little bit surprised to see Ardyn could withstand the taste instead of Ignis. That guy was the freakin chef, for Gods’ sake!

”I can’t eat this!” Noctis whined.

”Suck it up kid or do you wanna get the water bomb?” Gladio reminded him in between his vomiting moment. It was quite rare to see the strongest member also lose in this ‘battle’.

Prompto still held the camera pointed to Noctis. He could tell Noctis was torn between eating the meal that could twisted his guts or being attacked by an enormous water bomb as penalty later. Everybody knows that Noctis was a picky eater. He could not even eat vegetables despite being an adult!

Suddenly, Noctis turned his focus and eyeing Prompto intently. An idea popped inside his head and Noctis grinned like a cat. Surely it was not against the rule to work this out...

Prompto just hope Noctis was not planning anything weird.

”Prom, you could eat pretty much anything, right?” Noctis asked with his grin still on his face. Prompto merely nodded behind the camera, confirming the statement.

Out of the blue, Noctis shoved a spoonful of food into Prompto’s mouth. This was done while none of the members watching them. Prompto had no time to react back, so he just swallowed down the whole inside his throat.

”It’s not that bad,” Prompto commented after tasting the food.

”Eat for me, then!” Noctis requested with the face that Prompto really could not say no. As his VJ, Prompto should not help him in the game. It was not part of his job. But that face!!

Defeated, Prompto just let Noctis fed him like a mother bird. Just when the meals almost finished, Luna noticed something weird happening at Noctis’s section.

”Hey! You’re cheating there!” Luna pointed angrily to Noctis and Prompto. Now everyone turned their attention to these duos. Noctis did not even look guilty when he was busted by Luna.

”What? The rule didn’t say that we can’t give these food to the VJ,” Noctis said nonchalantly.

Just like that, the PD played the xylophone in melodious tone, signaling the correct answer. Everyone stared to the PD in confusion. What the fuck just happened?

”That’s the secret mission actually. You have to feed the meals to your VJ,” the PD revealed the secret mission. Everyone’s face turned horror mix with anger. Except for Noctis, who jumped happily from his seat and hug his VJ.

”So we eat this shit all for nothing?!” Aranea got up from her seat and pulled the PD’s collar. The PD frantically said sorry as everyone just laughing at his misery. Sure, Aranea never hurt anyone ~~yet~~ , but no one wanted to be the first person to feel her true wrath.

Once Aranea calmed herself down; Noctis went forward to the person-in-charge with the clues. Before that, he still feed Prompto until the meal was done.

”Here I thought Iggy is the mother hen,” Gladio snickered at his corner. Noctis just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

When Noctis grabbed the clue, he placed his arm around Prompto’s neck and sighed in relief “I’m so glad that I have you as my VJ!”.

”Now, you’re finally appreciated me?” Prompto mused off-camera.

”I always appreciate you, bro. Except, this time you really saved my ass,” Noctis smiled “But really, that food taste good? Others puked them out, even Ignis! And he’s the celebrity chef!”

”Dunno about you guys, but I think it’s good,” Prompto replied “Maybe it just us commoner have better tongue than you stars,”.

Prompto received a smack on his head from Noctis.

***

**Haunted House: The Best Place to Betray People! ~~why hast thou forsaken me?~~**

”Of all the thing you pulled out, it had to be the end of the short stick,”.

”Shut up! S’not my fault I’ve been unlucky today,”

After the final game, the result showed that both Luna and Noctis had their names written many time on the board as they lose in too many games. However, only **ONE** person has to face the penalty between the two of them. So when Luna and Noctis test their luck by pulling out the stick from Ardyn’s hand, Luna successfully got the long stick and Noctis fell miserably as he got the marked short stick. Which means, Noctis has to go to the haunted house.

Now, both Noctis and his personal VJ were forced to go ino the haunted house. Unless they found their respective name tag inside the building, they were not allowed to get out from here.

Prompto knew he should keep his distance away from Noctis in order to get a better shot of the actor. It was his job to record everything that happens to Noctis here. It was up to editing crew which scene get a cut or in.

However, since both of them are young scaredy-cat, the two of them awkwardly hug each other’s arm at a length. Prompto tried his best to at least get a view of Noctis’s face clearly. He was not getting fired because of this, damn it!

A lot of stuff happen actually. For example, while they were looking for their name tag, they heard a soft wailing from a distance. The two of them stood in frozen before the light in the hallway started to flicker. The two of them know they should run away at this moment, but their leg failed them. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a silhouette stood at the end of the hallway. Every time the light went out, the silhouette got closer to them.

After the third time, the ghost cackled manically before a crowd of ‘zombies’ crawled out from their room.

 **”RUN!”** Prompto and Noctis turned around and ran, screaming for their life as the try their best to be free from those creature. Their voice was loud enough for the crew and the members outside to hear them. Luna sighed in relief, still cannot believe her luck. She probably ended up faint if she get into this haunted house.

Meanwhile, Noctis and Prompto finally escape from those ‘zombies’ as they hide in one of the room.. They panted for their breath and simultaneously slid down their butt from the wall to the ground. When Prompto turned the camera back to Noctis, he noticed something from the lens behind the broken wardrobe. Prompto pointed out his discovery to Noctis and told him to see what it was. Noctis grumbled in disagreement, but still got his ass up from the floor.

To their surprise, it was actually Noctis’s name tag!

Noctis made a happy noise quietly (so none of the ghosts hear him) as if all his fatigue were finally gone. Prompto still had a sour look on his face, disappointed it was not his name tag.

”Don’t you fuckin dare to leave me, Noct,” Prompto threatened him in subtlety. The thought of being left behind alone on his own really scared him. Noctis was a great friend, but betrayal had become one of the running gag in this show. Right now, it was hard to tell since Noctis obviously wanted to leave this hellhole as fast as he could.

”C’mon Prom, who do you think I am? A traitor like Ardyn?”

Aaand..... Not long after 5 minutes, Noctis ditched his VJ after he pushed Prompto straight to the Grim Reaper out of fear. He was gone with the wind in just a mere moment.

”Noct, you ass!!!” Prompto shouted in anger before screaming in fear.

Probably his luck or something, Noctis finally found an exit and went out straight after that door. He stumbled upon the floor and lay down there with name tag in his hand.

” You look as _dough_ you’ve seen a ghost,” Ignis joked, which he received groan reaction from every members for his pun. He still had his grin on his face, entertained after hearing Noctis’s misery from the building and with his pun. He and Gladio picked him up off the floor and placed him on the bench.

Noctis, unable to move or anything, just threw the name flimsily on the ground. He was so done with everything.

”Do my eyes deceive me or our young VJ isn’t here with us?” Ardyn questioned, finally realized the absence of chatty friend of Noctis.

 _Crap!_ Noctis just remembered that he left him behind on his own.

Speak of the devil, Prompto appeared from the exit. His already pale skin became paler than before. He appeared as if he just lost 10 years of his life, especially with the way he swung his camera in weak manner. There was also a name tag inside his hand too.

When he saw Noctis next to members, he put down the camera and ran straight to the raven-haored celebrity. For the first time, Prompto definitely not happy seeing him here.

”You asshole! Why the hell did you left me?!” Prompto sounded mad than ever.

Knowing he was in great danger; Noctis go up from his seat and ran quickly. Others were laughing seeing a VJ chased their assigned celebrity, this time without their camera.

”I’m sorry!” Noctis shouted out of guilt.

***

**Caught Up in the Moment ~~but don’t get overboard~~**

**”5 MINUTES LEFT!”**

”Crap! I’m out of time!”

Noctis was running at the stairwell with Prompto at this moment. Right now, Noctis was the only ‘prey’ member left while Ardyn and Gladio were the surviving ‘predator’ members. The ‘predator’ team will win if they manage to eliminate all ‘prey’ members within the time give. However, it would be the ‘prey’s’ victory if at least one of them survive till the very end.

Noctis could feel the heavy burden on his shoulder. He was now the person that will determine the fate if the two team. Being the last surviving member can be very stressful!

The black-haired actor was too tired and scared to move. Thus, he decided to rest for a while on one of the stair. Soon, who should appeared but Ardyn, peaking behind the nearby door!

”I found you~” Ardyn sing-songed.

Noctis was about to scream and run for his life when Prompto uncharacteristically hold the door with his back. He quickly pushed his camera to Noctis.

”Run, Noct!” Prompto ordered him. He might have a lanky body, but that does not mean he has no strength to hold Ardyn off from Noctis. How else can he chased Noctis around while carrying a heavy camera on his shoulder if not with his strength and speed?

Noctis turned dumbfounded, stunned with Prompto’s action. Not wanting his sacrifice to be in van, he sprinted away with Prompto’s camera. Even at time like this, they still need to record Noctis’s movement in this show or else the fan would not know what was going on here.

”I really didn’t expect Prom to help me out like that,” Noctis talked to himself as he ran and recorded himself. It was hard to adjust the lens to focus on his face when he was trying his best to stay alive here.

When he arrived to the ground floor, he saw Gladio was already waiting for him. Luckily for him, he was saved by the bell, literally!

**”TIME’S UP!**

**”PREY TEAM WIN!**

The prey’s members who were waiting in their room cheered happily and quickly left the room. They went toward Noctis and high-fived/hugged him. The taste of sweet victory from defeating the ‘predator’ made them felt like as if they just won Olympic or something. It was so good and satisfying! Most of the time, ‘predator’ tend to win as they do not have to hide in fear and had the advantages to eliminate people.

In the ‘predator’s’ room, all of their faces turned gloomy and disappointed. They really thought they could win this game with Gladio and Ardyn on their side. They were so close! However, time was not on their side and they have to face the penalty later. Even Gladio fallen like autumn leaves when he realized his team lost the game.

Not long after that, Ardyn appeared with an annoyed look on his face. Behind him were his personal VJ and Prompto. When Noctis saw the blonde, he beamed brightly and pulled Prompto into his hug.

”This guy!” Noctis pointed him in front one of the camera “If not because of him, I’ll lose for sure!”.

”Aww bro, you’re making me blush,” Prompto pushed him slightly, but Noctis still had his firm hold on him.

”Couldn’t have done this without you, buddy,” Noctis ruffled his hair playfully.

”As I mentioned earlier,” the PD interrupted them and took everyone’s attention “the winning team will receive gold ring for each of them. Whereas, the losing team has to wear silly costume first thing in the morning at the chosen bus stop,”.

The PD brought up a big black box and opened it. Inside, there were six golden rings on the black velvet. One of the crew also pulled out a rack of clothing that fill with embarrassing costume and wigs. Most of them were ridiculous and hilarious, not a pleasant sight. Like, they even provided a very short, hairy pant that could be seen as something belong to Tarzan!

The winning team; Noctis, Ramuh, Luna, Titan, Ignis and Shiva, proceed forward to PD as they took each ring for themselves. The losing team; Gladio, Aranea, Ardyn, Leviathan, Ifrit and Bahamut, stared with disbelief/horrified look on their face as they try to decide which costume they should put on tomorrow. Honestly, none of them were good choices.

”You know, I think you deserve this ring more than me,” Noctis gave the golden ring to his VJ “You’re the one who helped me with this victory after all,”

Everyone, especially Prompto, was surprised to see Noctis’s generosity out of the blue. It was quite unexpected to see him not taking the reward. To be fair, it was actually rare to see celebrity giving up their gift for someone else. Usually they do that with their significant other, not with the crew.

”Noct, I can’t accept this! It’s not meant for me,” Prompto refused the gift.

”Oh, shush it!” Noctis ignored his refusal and put on the golden ring onto Prompto’s left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

”Congratulation on your ‘wedding’, Prom!”

Luna’s playful tease earned a roomful of laughter and cheer as Prompto’s face turned redder than tomato. It did not even help when Noctis played along and swept him off from the floor with his ~~surprisingly~~ muscle arm. When Prompto squeaked and demanded Noctis put him down, everyone’s laughter become louder. 

***

***

**(offscreen) It Was Always Me Who Come to You ~~and now it’s your turn~~**

Prompto never took a day-off. He loves his job so much and he hardly get sick. There was never a day he did not come to his workplace unless it was holiday. Sadly, he got sick after running during a rainstorm a few days ago. His immune system betrayed him at last.

Prompto had to call his boss and informed the others he could not go to the set today. He just hoped whoever replaced him as substitute for Noctis’s VJ can keep up with the pace. Running can be too much if you have no stamina.

For the whole day, Prompto just laid on his bed and wrapped himself into burrito blanket. He did not bother to take a bath because the water was too cold for him. He did swallowed some pills and medicine before going to bed.

DING DONG~

Prompto woke up after he heard the doorbell ring. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered if he should go to the door and see who was coming. He wanted to ignore, far too exhausted due to the cold. He was slightly glad when the doorbell stopped at that and pulled his comforter over his body again. Sleep was more important right now

Suddenly, his door slowly creaked and he heard footsteps came closer to him. Prompto was too sick to care right now. It does not matter for him if the intruder happen to be a criminal, just let him get a goodamn rest already!

”Prom, you okay?” a familiar voice hit Prompto’s ear. When Prompto turned around and pushed down his comforter, it was Noctis with a plastic bag in his hand. He sat on the chair and placed it closer to Prompto’s bed.

”Noct,” Prompto coughed in between his talk “what are you doing here?” his voice sounded weak now.

”I come to visit. Cor told us that you’re sick today,” Noctis shrugged “I bought you chicken soup. Iggy made this for you,”.

Of course Cor would tell them that he was sick. His uncle also happened to work at the same industry with Prompto and Noctis. At the same time, he was acquaintance with the members. Prompto already told him to not tell Noctis and the members. Oh well, maybe his uncle think that was not important.

Still, seeing Noctis here really made him felt slightly better. He never had any friends that came to visit him when he was sick. Granted, he hardly got any illness to start with. Plus, Noctis was a popular actor. Surely he was busy and had a pack schedule for his work. Why would he bother himself to visit Prompto? Would that not be a waste of time?

“Earth to Prom, are you there?” Noctis clicked his finger in front of his face. Prompto snapped out from his thought and saw Noctis’s concern look on his face. It was quite endearing, seeing Noctis being caring currently.

”Sorry, I got lost in my train of thought,” Prompto smiled before coughing again.

Noctis unpacked the lid and steam of hot chicken soup came out. He scooped a spoonful of coup and pointed them to Prompto’s mouth. When Prompto still did not opened his mouth and appeared confused, Noctis ordered him to open his mouth so he could feed him with Ignis’s chicken soup. Prompto told him he did not have to do that, until his stomach growled out of nowhere. Noctis had to hold back his laughter because that was quite unexpected.

Knowing he had no power to go against him; Prompto reluctantly opened his mouth and let Noctis fed him with the soup. As expected, Ignis’s cooking taste heavenly. It was warm, easy to swallow and delicious, definitely something his empty stomach would want. Before he knew it, it was already empty.

”Thanks Noct,” Prompto said in gratitude. He was really touched to see someone like Noct would spend some of their time to look after him.

Noctis smiled before he put down the package on the table. Without any warning, he moved himself onto the bed and pulled Prompto into his hug. The actor even softly rubbed Prompto’s back in circular motion.

”Dude, why—”

”I heard hug can makes you feel better,” Noctis explained as if he just talking about the weather.

Prompto had been Noctis’s friend more than a year ever since he worked in entertainment industry. They bickered and joked around almost every day. Sure, they even did some physical affection to each other in their workplace occasionally. It just, it was the first time Prompto being hugged in private in such intimate manner. Prompto did not know what to do now. Somehow, a weird feeling bubbled inside him. It was nice in a strange way.

Noctis was an actor, a very popular one too. He had a lot of fans and worked with many attractive actor and actress. He was handsome, rich, talented and respectable young man. Even when they work for the same industry, Noctis and Prompto had a completely different life. Noctis was somebody who gained attention by many people while Prompto was nobody who work behind the scene.

He should be professional. He should keep their friendship in bay. It was enough that their status had changed from colleagues to best friend. There was no need to ask for more. Greed was never a good thing and he should not fell for it.

 _But Noct’s so warm!_ Prompto thought as he wrapped his arm around Noctis’s waist, wanting more of it from his buddy.


End file.
